monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Miasto kocha mnie
Miasto kocha mnie (ang. Fright Lights, Big City) – piosenka z filmu Boo York, Boo York. Pojawiła się na płycie Boo York, Boo York. thumb|300px|Wersja polska Słowa |-|Angielskie = Lets go! Big city, bright lights On our way to live in the city life Looking good, see my face Oh yeah, I'm ready, gonna rock this place Me and my ghouls, gonna run this town We're gonna break the ground, when we come around Me and my ghouls, gonna hit the scene We're gonna make real life, out of our dreams Let's go! Uh huh, alright, alright, ok, uh huh, alright, ok, let's go! I'm a city ghoul, yeah, yeah I'm a wild star, yeah, yeah I'm doin' it my way, yeah, yeah Take a good look at me now, I'm a city ghoul City streets, never sleep Let's hit the town, every day of the week (uh huh) Call out my name (call out my name) I'll be center stage, we're on our way 'Cmon don't be late, because Me and my ghouls, gonna run this town We're gonna break the ground, when we come around Me and my ghouls, gonna hit the scene We're gonna make real life, out of our dreams Let's go! I'm a city ghoul, yeah, yeah I'm a wild star, yeah, yeah I'm doin' it my way, yeah, yeah Take a good look at me now, I'm a city ghoul This is the life, sittin' pretty in the city Yeah, this is the life, sittin' pretty in the city like Uh huh, all right, all right, okay I'm a city ghoul, yeah, yeah I'm a wild star, yeah, yeah I'm doin' it my way, yeah, yeah Take a good look at me now, I'm a city ghoul (Let's go) |-|Polskie = Start! Gwar światła (Gwar światła) Czar chwil (Czar chwil) Oto jest super wielkomiejski styl Super look (Super look) Modny mam (Modny mam) Jestem gotowa, zaraz czadu dam Miasto już wie, rozbujamy je Tu każdy czuje jak dobrze bawić się Porywamy tłum, tu rządzimy my Tu się spełniają wszystkie nasze sny (Hej!) Aha Aha Aha OK Aha Aha OK I start! Miasto kocha mnie, Yeah, Yeah Jestem gwiazdą, Yeah, Yeah To jest mój własny styl, Yeah, Yeah Możesz mi zazdrościć, bo miasto kocha mnie Miejski ruch (Miejski ruch) Wieczny ruch (Wieczny ruch) Ruszajmy w miasto codziennie i już Zawołaj mnie (Zawołaj mnie) Na scenę spójrz (Na scenę spójrz) Wszyscy gotowi, wiec też się rusz, no bo Miasto już wie, rozbujamy je Tu każdy czuje jak dobrze bawić się Porywamy tłum, tu rządzimy my Tu się spełniają wszystkie nasze sny (Dalej!) Miasto kocha mnie, Yeah, Yeah Jestem gwiazdą, Yeah, Yeah (Dalej!) To jest mój własny styl, Yeah, Yeah Możesz mi zazdrościć, bo miasto kocha mnie Kocham tak żyć Lubię szybkie, miejskie życie O! Kocham tak żyć Lubię szybkie, miejskie życie wieść Aha Aha Aha OK Aha Aha OK I start! Miasto kocha mnie, Yeah, Yeah Jestem gwiazdą, Yeah, Yeah (Dalej!) To jest mój własny styl, Yeah, Yeah Możesz mi zazdrościć, bo miasto kocha mnie en:Fright Lights, Big City Kategoria:Piosenki